


Birthday Boy

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come play, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingering, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Colfer's birthday sex given to him by the lovely Mr Darren Criss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

‘Morning Mister.’  
‘Christopherrr.’  
‘Come on it’s your birthday.’

Chris moans, head face down into the pillows. He can feel the warm Californian sunlight on his back; the whole room is flooded with gold as Darren’s opened the curtains already. For some reason he seems oblivious to the fact that Chris might want a lie in this morning.

‘I’m sleeping,’ Chris mutters, keeping his eyes firmly closed.  
‘You’ve been sleeping all morning,’ Darren pouts. ‘I want to give you your birthday present.’  
‘Gimme ten more minutes.’  
Darren doesn’t reply but Chris feels him get in the bed next to him and oh, Darren hasn’t got dressed yet.  
Chris is just dozing off again when he feels the lump next to him shuffle around a bit.  
‘Whatareyoudoing?’ he sighs. He’s not tired but sleep feels so good.  
Darren doesn’t say anything; instead he presses a kiss to Chris’ hip, pulling Chris’ body over so Chris is now lying on his back.  
‘Happy Birthday,’ Darren whispers, tracing kisses down the rough hairs which trace from Chris’ tummy button to his crotch. ‘Birthday boy.’  
Chris smiles at that, automatically widening his legs as he feels himself begin to grow hard, Darren’s got a hand stroking inside his left thigh and it’s making his stomach jolt every few seconds.  
‘So old,’ Chris groans, smirking at Darren whose face is mock offended. ‘Practically ancient.’  
‘Hey! You’re being a very rude 24 year old right now, sir. I might just have to punish you.’  
Chris has barely raised an eyebrow when he feels a playful swat of Darren’s hand fall on his ass cheek. Smirking he, makes a move to reach down and start jerking himself off, but Darren pushes his hand away.  
‘No.’ Darren grins at him, settling down so that he’s lying over Chris’ legs, propped up on his elbows and face lined up with Chris’ cock.  
Looking at Chris, Darren rests his gaze, taking in how fucking beautiful this man looks, bed hair messed up and falling across his face, startling blue eyes staring back into Darren’s. Chris is the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen.  
‘Happy Birthday, okay?’  
Chris smiles, nodding his head towards his crotch to encourage Darren to start. Feeling the familiar lips brush against the swollen head of his cock, Chris leans back, concentrating on the thrill of pleasure rushing up his spine.

Darren starts slowly, just kissing over Chris’ slit at first before starting a few quick licks, tongue flicking over the head before moving down the shaft, following the bulging vein on the underside of Chris’ cock. He can feel Chris twitch against his mouth, can hear the desperate little whines Chris is trying so hard to keep silent but failing miserably. Eventually, Darren’s done teasing Chris and presses the head to his lips before bobbing his head down to take Chris’ length in his mouth, taking in as much as Chris as he can.  
‘Jesus,’ Chris moans, stomach tensing for a moment as his cock is submerged in Darren’s mouth. ‘Fuck, Darren.’  
Encouraged by Chris’ words, Darren starts to move his head up and down, coating Chris with his saliva as he sucks him off. He can feel his own erection, bobbing up to his stomach trying to make itself noticed, but he ignores it adamantly, wanting nothing else but to focus this all on Chris, on making his boyfriend feel good.   
Darren’s eyes are almost closed but he can still see Chris’ legs bend as Chris draws his knees up, letting Darren move his body closer to Chris. Then there’s a hand rummaging in Darren’s hair, taking an anxious grasp as Chris starts to take control over the rhythm, pushing Darren down then up again, speeding him up.  
Darren tries not to smirk as Chris does this, the younger man clearly desperate for more, for Darren to go faster and deeper. Darren obliges, going with the pace Chris sets and relaxing his throat even more, feeling the brush of Chris’ cock against the back of it, glad he’s had enough practice to control his gag reflex.  
‘Fuck,’ Chris whispers as Darren’s mouth drags over him. ‘More, please…fuck.’  
Darren tries to go as fast as he can, neck cramping as he keeps on moving his head. He slides a hand under Chris’ balls, cupping them as he continues, giving them a gentle squeeze and feeling Chris’ whole body shiver as he does so.  
He carries on, gently stroking them, thumb making little circles over the skin, able to feel Chris’ balls tight and swollen. After a while Chris bats his hand away with his foot, asking him to stop.  
‘If you- if you carry on with that, I’m gonna come.’  
Darren withdraws at that, pulling off Chris’ cock with a loud pop and watching Chris’ face scrunch up in frustration at the sudden lack of Darren.  
‘Already?’  
Darren grins at the tease, seeing Chris glare at him.  
‘Fuck me?’  
It’s not a request Darren’s going to refuse, and he reaches over Chris to kiss him, whispering yes, of course, as his tongue slides over Chris’.  
Chris can taste his own precum in Darren’s mouth, can taste the saltiness lingering on Darren’s tongue as it licks over his own. The taste reminds him of how freakin’ close he is, of how he doesn’t just want this, he needs this.  
‘Lube,’ Chris whispers as Darren breaks away for a second so they can breathe. Darren’s directly on top of Chris and his own cock is resting on Chris’ thigh, inches away from Chris’ own. As Darren moves to reach to his bedside table for lube, he takes care to slide his cock over Chris’ making both of them moan out loud.  
Chris pulls Darren back over him, ignoring the lube now in Darren’s hand to grind against him, their cocks sliding over each other.  
Darren groans and thrusts back over Chris, precum oozing out of his cock and dripping over Chris’ their slits attached by a string of pearly cum. Darren’s grabbed Chris’ wrists above his head and is pounding his hips against him, the slick slap of skin against skin filling the air. Chris’ body is just as eager in grinding back, both of them desperate and fucking over each other, feeding the pool of heat gathering inside of them.  
Chris is still bucking himself against Darren when Darren pauses to open the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount into his palm. Pulling himself away from Chris, he slicks it over his cock and right hand, smoothing his fingers in it.  
‘Ready?’ he asks, as Chris holds himself behind his knees, legs drawn up to his chest, feet waving in the air. Chris looks like pure sex right now, lips blushed and swollen with kissing, a few drops of sweat beading on his forehead, hair quickly swept back out of his eyes.  
Darren glances down to Chris’ hole, the dark puckered skin there opening up as he slides two fingers in. He can feel Chris squeezing down around him, Darren’s fingers curling up inside Chris’ warm hole. Chris begs for another and Darren gives him one, the third stretching Chris open and causing Chris to freeze for a second before rocking himself against it, gradually getting used to the stretch, the pain dulling down into heat, desperation for more, for Darren’s thick cock to spread him open, to fuck into him again and again.   
Darren carries on fingering Chris, moving his fingers around to stretch him open as much as possible. Chris is still loose from 2 nights ago, which makes Darren think Chris has been serving himself the night before, when Darren came in to late to do anything.  
‘You’re so loose,’ Darren teases, Chris biting his lip at the words. ‘Make me wonder what you’ve been doing.’  
‘Chris blushes at that, moaning softly as Darren rubs a finger against his walls.   
‘Nothing,’ Chris blatantly lies, a spark in his eye telling Darren so.  
‘Really?’  
Chris shrugs, licking his lips before eyeing Darren, silently begging for more.  
‘Well…you weren’t here last night and I was so desperate for you, wanted to feel you.’  
‘But I wasn’t here.’  
‘So I had to do it myself.’  
‘Yeah? What exactly did you do?’  
Chris pauses for a second, enjoying every moment of his and Darren’s game.  
‘I- I touched myself.’  
‘Naughty.’  
‘But it felt so good.’  
‘How good?’ Darren slides his pinky inside of Chris, the new fullness making Chris squirm with pleasure.  
‘So good.’  
‘As good as this?’  
Darren shoves hi thumb inside Chris, all five digits stretching Chris wide, his hole gaping around Darren, quivering at the feeling. If Darren just slid in a few more centimetres, he’s have his whole hand inside.  
‘No…no,’ Chris moans, almost screaming out loud. He loves this, loves having so much of Darren inside of him, he can see in the mirror on the wall how Darren’s so close to fisting him, his hand almost completely hidden inside Chris.  
‘You want me to go stop?’ Darren whispers, starting to pull out. He doesn’t intend to, just loves seeing the look of panic which washes over Chris’ face.  
‘No, no Dar- more, I want more.’  
That’s all Darren needed to hear, and he sinks his whole hand in, Chris stretched open enough to allow it, almost sucking in Darren’s palm. Finally, Darren can only see up to his wrist, his hand completely lost inside of Chris.  
They’re silent for a second, Chris completely still with Darren, eyes closed as he gets used to the stretch. After a minute of just heavy breathing, Darren’s hand only trembling slightly inside of Chris, Darren anxious not to hurt him, Chris moves his hips slightly, inviting Darren to shift his fingers.  
Darren does, can feel the walls of Chris clamping down around him, how they’re so smooth and slick with lube, squeezing down over Darren as he traces his fingers over them.  
‘You like that, baby?’ Darren asks, eyes fixed on Chris’ wide hole, so greedy and hungry for him.  
‘Yeah,’ Chris whines, stomach quivering as he lies flat on the bed. ‘So- so full.’  
‘You want me to fuck you?’  
Chris cries out loud at that, face wrecked with heat from Darren’s words.  
‘Yes,’ he moans, crying out loud every time Darren slickers the fingers inside of him. ‘Yes, fuck me Darren, please, now.’  
Darren leans down to kiss him again, slowly pulling his hand out of Chris, an inch at a time so as not to hurt Chris. When he’s all out Chris whimpers at the sudden emptiness, desperate for more.  
‘Quick,’ Chris whispers, twitching slightly on the bed. ‘Want you so bad.’  
Darren promises he’ll be quick, wiping his hand on the sheets to get the lube off it before holding the base of his cock, lining up with Chris’ gaping hole.

 

Darren slides in with ease, Chris already stretched open more than he needs to be. But still Darren takes care to go in slowly, waiting for Chris to start the rhythm first. Chris does, quick and eager, hips bucking up to meet Darren’s. Darren fucks him back, body bent over Chris’ as Darren reaches down to kiss him, butt bobbing up and down in the air as he fills Chris up, pounding in and out of him. Darren moves his lips away from Chris to mark his neck, sucking red bruises on the skin there. He can feel the beginnings of Chris’ stubble scratching over his lips, the prickles turning him on even more. For one thrust, Darren’s a bit too eager, managing to pull out of Chris completely, Chris moaning with frustration as Darren props himself up to guide his cock back in, muttering his apologies as his lips return to Chris’.  
‘Oh,’ Chris cries as Darren hits a particularly sensitive spot. Darren knows immediately he’s found Chris’ prostate, grinning as he continues to brush over it, the sweet spot making Chris shiver as Darren hits it every time. Then Darren decides to give Chris a break, deliberately missing it then finding it again, Chris’ whole body jolting each time Darren gets it, Chris cursing in delight.  
After a good ten minutes of just fucking Chris, hard and desperate as the two kiss, wet kisses exchanged between them, Darren slides a hand down between them too take a grasp on Chris’ cock, beginning to move his hand up and down, jerking the 24 year old off. Chris makes a strangled noise underneath him, lips parted as he closes his eyes to just enjoy what was happening to him, his cock getting harder than he ever thought possible, Darren’s hand so familiar around it.

Gradually it gets too much, the heat in Chris’ stomach rising dangerously, his balls tightening as he feels heat scorch through his veins.  
‘Darren, I’m close,’ Chris sighs, wrapping his arm round Darren’s waist to pull their bodies closer together. The hairs scattered over Darren’s chest tickle against Chris’ skin, making him inhale deeply.  
‘Same,’ Darren breathes, building up a quicker pace as he fucks into Chris. ‘Fuck.’  
Chris feels lost, almost drowning in the pleasure from being fucked so hard and being jerked off at the same time, his own cock still slick with Darren’s saliva. Finally, he can’t hold it anymore and heat sweeps through his body as he comes, ribbons of pearly white come erupting from his slit and painting over Darren’s fist and their stomachs.  
Darren can feel Chris unravel underneath him, Chris’ body giving shaky little jerks as Darren’s hand gets wet. Darren nuzzles his head into Chris’ broad shoulders as he comes inside Chris, warmth filling inside of Chris as Darren comes.  
Darren’s always vocal, and practically screams as he comes, continuing to jerk Chris off and fuck him throughout their orgasms.

When it gets too much, Darren withdraws, Chris struck by the emptiness as Darren’s cock leaves him, his hole twitching from over sensitivity. His cock lies limp against his thigh, the tell tale signs of drying come splattered against his stomach.  
‘I love you,’ Darren smiles, absentmindedly swiping a finger through the white on Darren’s stomach, swirling it over Chris’ milky skin.  
‘Mmh,’ Chris agrees voice deep and scratchy. Now they’re finished Darren can take time to properly take in Chris’ body, staring at his arms and shoulders.  
‘You’ve got so big in the last year, he says tracing his finger across Chris’ bicep, feeling the firm muscle under the skin. It’s the same finger that’s just been drawing on Chris’ chest, and there’s a silky trail of cum left behind on Chris’ arm. Chris stares at it, vision still slightly misty from his orgasm.  
‘So big and strong,’ Darren continues, bending over to kiss Chris’ shoulders. ‘Bigger than me.’  
Chris was always taller than Darren, but Chris knows what he means. Chris has overtaken Darren in terms of muscle, biceps bulging though Darren’s t-shirts whenever Chris decides to wear them.  
Darren starts to press kisses over the line of cum across Chris’ arm, taking care to lick it up, the taste of Chris filling his mouth again.,  
‘So beautiful.’  
Next, Darren starts to kiss Chris’ nipple, slowly sucking at it as Chris drapes a leg over him, pushing him closer into his body.  
‘Darren,’ Chris eventually sighs. ‘I gotta shower.’  
It’s inconvenient but Chris wants to, he can feel the beginnings of Darren’s cum slide out of him, sticking the rim of his hole together, drying up into an unwanted white crust on his thighs.  
Darren’s having none of it though, reluctant to let his Chris escape so easily.  
‘I’ll sort you out,’ he promises, and before Chris can process what’s going on Darren’s head is between his knees again, tongue pushing at his over-fucked hole, sliding over it and lapping up the escapes of cum trickling out of it. Chris can feel the flow of blood rush to his penis again and seriously, how can he get hard after all of this? Sighing, he turns his body around so he’s on all fours, ass up in the air as Darren spreads open his cheeks to nuzzle his head into Chris’ crack, mouth pressed against Chris’ anus as his tongue works at Chris, sucking out the streaks of cum which begin to pour out.  
Chris tries to ignore his erection, to think about something else as he grows painfully hard, cock bobbing up in the air and desperate to be touched. But when Darren’s done, smacking his lips loudly and turning Chris round again to kiss him, Darren notices it, looking at it in hunger.  
‘So soon?’ he smiles, wrapping his hand around it again.  
Chris finds himself out of breath, panting as Darren jerks him off again, wrist quick and purposeful as his hand slides up and down Chris. Darren’s just wondering about getting some more lube when Chris suddenly spills over his hand again orgasm brought on quickly due to coming so soon after the previous one. Chris can’t help but blush at coming so early but Darren gets it, obscenely sucking his fingers one by one as Chris flops back on to the bed. He looks utterly worn out, body covered in a slick film of sweat, Darren lying next to him, stomach rising up and down heavily.

‘Best. Morning. Ever,’ Chris groans, nodding his head against Darren’s tan shoulder.  
‘Glad you liked it.’  
‘Pancakes.’  
Darren sighs, not quite ready to move just yet, even if he’s hungry himself. He’s pretty sure they’ll end up having breakfast in bed, because Chris doesn’t look like he’ll be walking with ease anytime soon.  
‘Come shower with me,’ Chris whispers, eyes flickering close against Darren’s chest.  
‘Mmh,’ Darren agrees, still not in a hurry to move. Neither is Chris, by the looks of it.

They’re just dozing off to sleep when a body jumps on top of them, licking their faces happily.  
‘Cooper!’ Chris laughs, pushing the dog off them. Darren sits up, pulling the duvet over them as he tries to coax Cooper off the bed.  
‘Down, Cooper, down!’   
The dog reluctantly bounces off the bed onto the floor, wagging his tail and looking up at his dads.  
‘Okay, we’re getting up,’ Chris sighs, stepping out of bed and pulling his dressing gown on. Taking a step, he almost trips over something warm and furry, being greeted by an angry meow as Brian runs out under the bed, coming out at Darren’s side.  
‘Darren,’ Chris moans, stepping into his slippers.  
‘Yeah?’ Darren sounds slightly pissed off, their children- no, their pets- having taken away whatever promises the shower held.  
‘I think Brian’s been in here all morning.’  
Darren looks mortified. Whatever Brian heard, it can’t have been good.


End file.
